Shiro/Relationships
Family Father Her father was the one who caused mental trauma on Shiro, telling her she's worthless, that she disappointed him, and even beating her when she disobeyed. She often has nightmares consisting of her father continuously beating her, even when she pleading for him to stop. The reasons for him doing that is not really known, but it may be caused by the death of his wife, Shiro's mother, by childbirth and because Shiro reminds him of his deceased wife. She only brings back bad memories of her mother, and that's what she was made to believe. As such, she now thinks of herself as "disappointing" and a "nuisance", shutting off from the world and only playing video games to sooth her pain. Even if she knows her father's dead, she still keeps letters she wanted to give to him, and even if her father abused her both physically and verbally, she still cares for him because he's the only family she's ever known. It is only until Ryuu breaks her out of this conditioning that she starts to realize that her father, even if she loved him, he never cared an inch about her. When she read her mothers letter, which was meant for her, she burst into tears and began to realize that living is what everyone would want for her. Though she's still a bit suicidal, she finds, even if she may not show it, happiness in being with people like Tomura or Ryuu. Even though her father may have caused her pain and self-deprecation, coming with a whole lot of depression and PTSD, their is always this side of her that can't, and won't, hate him, no matter how much she tries. **Spoiler character ahead** Shino Since Shino died when Shiro was born, they never had much of a relationship and Shiro didn't know anything about her mother except for what she heard about her from her family members. Despite this she started looking up to her mother and wished she was alive so they could see each other, but feels that, if they saw each other, Shino would think her daughter is a disappointment. This turns out to be completely false when they do meet after Shino becomes a demon. It turns out that Shino has been watching Shiro for a long time, ever since she was little, and has since come to understand Shiro's insecurities. As such, they became close even though they never met each other beforehand. Shino was the one who gave Shiro her locket when they met, and, though Shiro doesn't wear it, she keeps it in a special place in her room. All in all, Shino truly cares for Shiro, and acts motherly when they meet. League of Villains Asagi Murasame The relationship between Shiro and Asagi is not really known, but it is clear that she looks up to him. Asagi tries to make her do things, even if she is inclined to. Asagi often makes comments associating her with his daughters, Rin and Kisaki, due to their similar personalities. Shiro, however, doesn't seem to mind because of her relationship with the latter. Shiro looks up to Asagi as a father figure, which would make sense since Shiro never had a father, or, at least, a father that cared about her. Ryuu Nori Shiro and Ryuu's relationship is, to put it lightly, very complicated. Shiro has mentioned that she "despises" Ryuu, but she has never stated the reason, so whether she actually does is up to debate. Despite this, she often asks him to play games with her, which leaves their relationship even more ambiguous. Ryuu, on the other hand, doesn't "hate" Shiro, but he has said that he "despises" her, albeit jokingly treating her like a kid. Nevertheless, they do both care for each other. Their relationship is delve into deeper in their origin stories. It is said that Shiro was not too fond of Ryuu when they first met, hence the reason she ignored him most of the time. She only started to talk to him more often when he saved her from being attacked. Even if she'll never admit it, Shiro appreciates him for doing that. However, she thinks she disappointed him by not moving fast enough. Ryuu reassured her that she did no such thing and that he's only glad she didn't get hurt. This means that Ryuu truly cares for Shiro, kinda like a big brother, but it also raises some questions. For some reason, Shiro refuses to tell Ryuu that she hates him, only using the word "despise" to describe her feelings. On the other hand, Ryuu has never shown to hate, or even despise, Shiro. He has only jokingly said it, but his actions contradict his words. Category:LunariaAsmr Category:Relationships